


Jetstream's Embrace

by Casandraelf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: A young researcher meets a mercenary trying to steal her first big project.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuraiPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiPrincess/gifts).



> Wrote this as a gift for a long-time IRL friend of mine who's also on this site.
> 
> Sorry if it ends abruptly, but I wanted to get it done before Christmas.

It was supposed to be a dream job, being the assistant of a well-known weapons and UG manufacturer. In truth, however, young Arianna Locatelli found it to be less about getting up close and personal to making tools of destruction and more fetching drinks, cleaning up and generally being more of a servant. Whenever she tried to complain, she usually got the same response: when you stop being an intern, then you'll get some actual respect. So, rather than griping, the auburn-haired Italian-American merely gritted her teeth and powered through as best she could.

 

It took her months, but finally, _finally_ she was being given the chance to work on a weapon that, if altered correctly, could become a powerful tool for rescuing those trapped by the collateral damage caused by the larger Gears. As the secondary objective for the company was to make tools to help with the aftermath of a UG attack, any weapon made by the company had to be able to switch modes, going from powerful bazooka-sized cannons meant to shoot out the legs of massive Gears to tools able to blow apart rubble in order to make rescuing civilians or even just general clean-up easier. 

 

This particular prototype was being incredibly stubborn in that regard, but after she was discovered to have been the one to successfully implement a utility secondary fire to another prototype weapon developed by a different scientist, Arianna was given the task of doing the same to her new assignment. However, this came with a fairly significant drawback: she would have to pull late shifts in order to do it, as the prototype cannon was constantly being fiddled with throughout the day and none of the older, more experienced scientists had the patience to deal with it for longer than a few minutes.

 

Still, she was incredibly happy. This was a rare chance for her, a chance that she was definitely going to take. Sure, it meant late nights, her coming home at the asscrack of dawn covered in grease and God-knows-what and distance from her boyfriend, but it was all worth it as she worked and worked on the prototype. Finally, after three months, she had finished working on the prototype, having altered it to work just the way her boss wanted.

 

Her next task was to reproduce the results, which would take even more time away from her boyfriend. However, as she worked on an improved version of the prototype weapon, she got a text message. Due to her currently being arm-deep in the body of the cannon, she couldn't check it. This also meant that she initially failed to notice the distinctly heavy footsteps of someone wearing a powered exosuit.

 

Someone was inside, someone who was most definitely _not_ a researcher working late.

 

“Well well, didn't think anybody would still be working at this time of night. And here I thought it'd be a cakewalk to get what I came for,” the intruder said with a slight chuckle. His voice carried a distinct Portuguese accent. What's more, Arianna could hear a playful tone in his voice as he spoke. As he approached the prototype cannon, the young researcher finally turned her attention to him.

 

“How the hell did you get past security? And what exactly are you here for?”  
As she turned to look at him, she was surprised by what she saw standing before her.

 

He was clad in an exosuit, as she suspected from his heavy footsteps. The bulky thighs of his suit were likely holding either nanopaste used to repair the suit and what lay beneath it or part of the mechanisms that boosted the power of his legs. He also had a cybernetic right arm, but from what she could tell, that was all he had in terms of augmentations. His wavy black hair was tied back in a short ponytail which, along with the scar marring his left eye, tanned skin and stubble, brought to mind images of the dashing rogues in the romance novels Arianna indulged in whenever possible.

 

This was reality, though, not a bodice-ripper. He was clearly a mercenary and he clearly wanted the prototype cannon. After pulling her arm out of the second cannon's body, Arianna reached for a nearby wrench, fearing the worst. If he tried anything with her, then she'd attack. Until then, she had to rely on other methods to divert his attention.

 

“I know what you're after,” she told him, holding the wrench behind her back as the mercenary calmly walked around her to get a look at what she was doing. “You want the prototype cannon, right?”

 

“Let me guess, you're gonna try and club me over the head with that wrench you grabbed and then what? Call the cops and say I tried to run away with a top-secret project? Heh, they're not gonna believe you. Besides, they've been privatized. Didn't you hear? Man, and I thought you researchers were supposed to be smart,” he replied, watching as she stopped trying to hide the wrench behind her back. “Besides, I'd rather not ruin such a pretty girl by cutting off her arm.”

 

For a moment, Arianna was caught off-guard. She wasn't used to being called pretty, even with her boyfriend. Still, she had to focus. She couldn't let the admittedly handsome mercenary get away with the prototype she had worked so hard on.

“Sorry pal, but I'm taken. Besides, I don't have an interest in thieves-hey!”

The mercenary picked up her phone and checked the notifications, the easygoing smirk he had fading as he looked at the text message she got.

 

“Sorry, pretty girl, but it looks like you're not quite as taken as you think,” he told her before casually tossing her phone toward her, watching as she caught it. His heart almost broke when he saw the devastation on her face.

 

“I-I thought he understood why I had to work late...after all that, he's dumping me? B-but it's only been three months!” The hurt on her face actually managed to soften the mercenary's hardened heart as he watched her desperately try to respond.

 

“Pretty sure he doesn't care what you have to say. No clue how long you two were together, but I think a guy who can't deal with his girl workin' late is probably not worth it anyway.”

“Oh what would _you_ know anyway?! Guy like you probably has girls falling over themselves just to have you look in their direction!”

The young researcher shot him a glare as she snapped at the mercenary, who merely shrugged as he continued his way around the table and back to her side, watching as she attempted to talk her now-ex into giving her a second chance. As he peeked over her shoulder, he saw the use of her first name in the break-up text.

 

“Arianna, huh? Nice name,” he commented as she spun around to glare at him. Amusingly, the anger on her face faded when she found herself staring into the mercenary's dark eyes. His arresting gaze left her paralyzed, a feeling that grew when he smirked.

“...You're still not getting the prototype,” the young woman replied as she tried to tear her gaze away. He leaned forward slightly, resting his cybernetic hand on the table.

 

“Maybe I'm not interested in the prototype, anymore, _Arianna,_ ” he purred into her ear, his accent somehow making her name sound obscenely sexy. “Or maybe you can... _persuade_ me not to take it, hm?” She could feel the rubbery material covering the fingers on his left hand brush against her cheek as he moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

Arianna could feel his warm breath against her ear, his weight against her ever so slightly as he leaned into her, even the way he shifted his weight to his organic hand in order to caress her cheek with his cybernetic one.

“If you were my girl, I'd treat you the way you deserve: like a princess. I'd spoil you with all sorts of things, but most of all my love. Heh heh, I could even bring you pleasure, _Arianna._ Pleasures your ex never could give you. Besides, I bet he doesn't look anywhere near as good as I do.”

It was surprising how quickly the Brazilian mercenary could easily switch between being flirty and seductive to teasing and playful. The way he purred her name was just the icing on the cake.

 

Maybe it was due to the hurt of being ditched by her ex being so fresh, but his words were definitely tempting. Maybe a newfound spite for the man she had devoted so much of her free time to was coloring her judgment, or maybe the mercenary was just that fucking _good_ at seduction, but whatever the reason, something in her was begging for her to surrender to him. Still, Arianna tried to endure, to hold out for as long as she could.

 

Whatever the case, he could tell she just needed one more push before she completely gave in. Leaning in close, he whispered his name into her ear.  
“Call me Samuel. Samuel Rodrigues.”

 

The sultry purr in the mercenary's voice finally broke Arianna's restraint as she abruptly pulled him into a deep kiss. To her surprise, he quickly reciprocated, embracing her as they kissed. His organic hand rested on her lower back while his cybernetic right gripped her rear for support as he lifted her up, leaning against one of the research tables.

“Want me to make you scream, Arianna? Want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk?”

“Y-yes...you have no idea how badly I need you,” she replied as he slipped a hand between her legs, teasing her with the sensation of his fingers against her clit through her pants, rubbing and teasing while kissing her deeply.

 

With a single sweep, he cleared the table before lifting her onto it and tugging open her fly before pulling down her pants and briefs, exposing her drooling slit to him. Before Arianna could say anything else, Sam started licking her pussy, groaning a little as she ran her fingers through his hair, savoring the taste of her juices. He could tell that she needed it just by the way she tensed and gasped while he pleasured her.

“H-he never even bothered with this when we fooled around-ah~!”

Arianna tried to speak as the Brazilian continued to eat her out, smirking a bit when he heard her gasp and moan. He only pulled away long enough to speak.

“I'll make sure to spoil you thoroughly, then.”

 

It didn't take long for Arianna to hit her peak, crying out as a wave of pleasure hit her as her legs trembled, her fingertips pressing against Sam's scalp as she unconsciously clung to him. As she slowly came down, Sam pulled away and licked his lips.

“Love how you taste, Arianna. Ready for more?”

She nodded, spreading her legs as she teased her clit while waiting for him. Reaching for a tool on his belt, the Brazilian mercenary pried off the codpiece before unzipping the groin of his suit. Pulling out his cup, which glistened wetly under the hard fluorescent light, Arianna could see that his impressively sized cock was hard, dripping with precum.

“Ahh, _foda._ That feels so much better! You have no idea how hard I am right now, baby.”

After a few strokes, he started teasing her slit before slowly sliding inside, making the young woman gasp as she clung to him, her legs wrapping around Sam's waist as he started to thrust.

 

Arianna gasped and writhed as she felt him thrust into her, seemingly hitting every single sweet spot she had. She instinctively clung to him, small moans being forced out as he thrust into her again and again, lewd squishing audible as he pleasured her.

“I'll treat you like a princess, baby,” the Brazilian purred with each thrust, kissing her neck as his fingers interlaced with hers. “I'll make sure to give you all the love you can handle. Say the word, baby girl, and I'm yours.”

“I-in love with me already? Y-you move quick,” she commented with a smirk before being lost to a wave of pleasure. Sam chuckled in reply.

“Hey, a pretty girl like you deserves someone who's loyal and won't dump you because you've been busy as hell.”

 

It didn't take long for her to climax, screaming as she did so as her entire body shook beneath him, Sam grunting as he stained her inner walls white, filling her with hot torrents of seed before finally pulling out, touching one of his ear guards as if having someone talk to him through it.

“Hate to fuck and run, baby, but I can't keep my boss waiting. I'll just tell him security was too tight and I didn't wanna risk destroying it,” he told her with a light peck on the cheek, putting away his cock before leaving her with his number.

“Get lonely and all you gotta do is send me a message, baby. If I can't come runnin', I'll be sure to send you somethin' to help keep you warm.”

Arianna nodded as Sam gave her a little salute before leaving. While she would have to clean up herself, it was worth it, she felt.

 


End file.
